


Laurelindórenan

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song - Freeform, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song pertaining to the land of Lórien and its Lady of Light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laurelindórenan

_Fair Caras Galadhon_   
_Heart of Elvendom in Middle-earth_   
_Deep in the woods of Lothlórien_   
_The night is wondrous fair_   
_Stars alighting upon the trees_   
_The day is more radiant_   
_Than the first sunrise_

_Fair Lórien_   
_Golden wood of the Elves_   
_Where all that has passed in time_   
_Lives still in surpassing beauty_   
_Where one of the Three holds sway yet_   
_Preserving all that is beautiful_   
_Gracing Middle-earth as time wanes_

_Fair Lady Galadriel_  
 _Queen of the Galadhrim_  
 _Enchantress of the Golden Wood_  
 _Fairer than the day she is_  
 _Keeper of the Ring Nenya_  
 _Continue to grace Middle-earth_  
_'Til the Elven ship bears thee away_


End file.
